Legend of Love (The legend of how the Hero of Time fell in love)
by MarshallLeesGirl881
Summary: Aspen White was supposed to be Zelda's new worker, what happens when she becomes her new best friend . . . and meets Link? Read this exciting love story filled with adventure and action with some sweet romance on the way to accomplishing their goals. (Aspen White is my Zelda fan character)


**1.)**

"Your highness, the new maid is here," the guard said as he peaked his head through the gigantic throne room door.

"Delightful, send her in," a young, sing-song, angel-like voice replied back. The guard nodded and turned towards the small, young, blonde, female behind him.

"The Princess wishes to meet you, I'm sure she will love you as much as she love each and every one of us," he says giving the girl a reassuring nod before heading back to his post. The girl took a deep breath and dusted off her simple icy blue dress once more before lightly knocking on the huge door.

"Come in, darling," she hears a voice say before she enters. She gasped out loud as she walked into the beautifully decorated room. The ceiling must have been hundreds of feet high, or maybe the girl was just felt so small here. Everything was painted with endless colors and wonderful mixtures of light and happiness, this was already better than her old home. "Welcome to Castle Town! I am Princess Zelda, Ruler of Hyrule, I hope you find my comforts and good memories while working for me in me Castle," The princess said with a bright smile. "Please, do me the pleasure of telling me your name."

"But of course, your majesty. My name is Aspen White."

"What a unique little name, almost as unique as the girl herself," Zelda said while getting a closer look at the girls features as she walked closer to her. "You are quite the charmer, Aspen." And indeed she was.

Aspen was no normal female Hylian, she was much more beautiful. Her hair was tied to the sides of her head in white-blonde pony-tails that hung down past her backside, with an intricate braid going across the top of her head like a crown. Her sky blue orbs shimmered like no ocean Zelda has ever seen, or anyone for that matter. Her face was smooth and round, her skin almost as white as new fallen snow. Her dress was simple, but elegant, flowing with a beautiful icy-blue material. With small white pearls sown in at certain places to add a flash of white. Her small white boots with icy-blue laces covered her delicate feet that hardly made a sound when she stepped. Her frame was small and weak looking, but Zelda didn't dare underestimate her. The look in her eyes told Zelda that she had been through countless set backs, and that this was her new beginning. And that she would never let anyone push her down and stand in her way again.

(A/N: Here's the link to the picture so you can have a clearer view of her, it's on my DeviantArt page :) art/Aspin-417786991?ga_submit_new=10%253A1386196692 )

"I'm not that pretty," Aspen said, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"That's what you think," Zelda mumbled under her breath as she turned away from the girl and headed back up the her throne. "How old are you," Zelda pondered aloud as she sat down.

"14," Aspen replied sweetly.

"I'm 16," Zelda said smiling back at her.

"Good, I'm quite fond of working with people around my age if I do say so myself."

"Seems we have a few things in common," Zelda grinned, "I think I'll enjoy having you by my side."

"I think I'll enjoy being there," Aspen replied with a smirk.

(Time Skip! Brought to you by Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (The best game ever) ;) Thank you once again . . . AND NOW . . . back to the story!)

Aspen awoke in her new bed, in her new room, in her new home, with a smile that spread ear to ear on her face. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, what a great way to start the day that marked one month since her arrival in Castle Town. It had been the happiest month Aspen had ever experienced. Each night she went to sleep scared of waking up in her old bed, in her old room, in her old home, and that the new life she thought was real had all just been a wonderful dream. This place was a taste of heaven to her, and she intended to savor it and make it last as long as she could.

Aspen quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed, excited to start another day. She rushed out of her room down the hall, down three flights og stairs to the kitchen on the bottom floor. She whipped up Zelda a wonder breakfast as usual and rushed around getting it all on a tray and finished just on time. She walked the tray up three flights of stairs and down the hallway to Zelda's bedroom, which was directly across from hers. Zelda wanted to keep Aspen close to her, since now Aspen was her best friend. Zelda tried convincing Aspen to let her treat her like a princess, and all the guards would to, along with the villagers. But it wasn't a game, it was real. Zelda asked her to be her "sister" for the rest of her life. She would be treated as royalty, and would tell the town she was Zelda's long-lost sister. Aspen denied as politely as she could and claimed she was fine as she was (which she was). Zelda couldn't even begin to understand why she would turn down such an offer, but accepted her denial with no offense taken.

Aspen crept into the room silently witch wasn't hard since she barely made any noise in the first place. She was almost to the edge of the bed when she heard a giggle and saw Zelda's body shake with laughter.

"You know I was awake the whole time right?"

"Oh . . ."

"That's alright, it was funny to see how you act when I really am asleep, haha."

"I bet I looked ridiculous," Aspen said setting the food tray on the beside table and face palming. Witch made Zelda laugh some more.

"Just a bit, I . . . Aspen . . . what have I told you about making me breakfast?"

"To leave it to the chefs," Aspen groaned rolling her eyes.

"That's why they are there, to make me food. Your not supposed to make me food they are."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you with my cooking!" Aspen complained.

"Oh, Aspen. When will you learn? Although your cooking is amazing, I forbid you from ever making me a meal again," Zelda stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Zelda, when will you learn that I am not a very good listener?"

"Oh Jeez," Zelda said rolling her eyes and sitting up in bed while Aspen set up the tray in front of her.

"Thank you, now, go downstairs and wait for me in the throne room. Alright?"

"Alrighty, your highness," Aspen saluted and skipped out of the room, leaving Zelda in a storm of giggles as usual.

(Timity Time Skip!)

"Aspen, what do you suppose we do this afternoon?" Zelda asked glancing at the shadow from the window, she estimated it was about two o' clock.

"There's really nothing to do," Aspen complained sitting in the throne beside Zelda's.

"Your majesty," a guard said poking his head into the throne room door.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"The Hero of Time."

"How many times do have to say you don't have to call me that? Jeez, how thick are you people? Not you Zelda!" They heard a young male voice call from behind the guard.

"Oh! Inform the other guards that he does not need admittance from me. He may visit when he pleases."

"Of course your highness, I will inform the rest of the staff."

"Good, now let him in," Zelda said with a smile. The guard left and switch places with a young male. Aspen immediately recognized him as the Hero of Time himself, Link. She had only heard about him in legends and stories spread around Castle Town along with her own village.

"Hello, Link. How have you been?" Zelda asked walking closer to him, Aspen following not far behind.

"Ahhh, could be better. There seems to be a lot of monsters running around lately. Doesn't bother me though," He said in a smooth voice with a smile, running a hand through his thick blonde bangs that hung from underneath his green hat that fell slighty below his shoulders. His blue eyes twinkling with ambition and success, along with seriousness and past guilt. Aspen found it quite interesting.

"Hmm, but they aren't hard to beat right?"

"Pffttt, haha! No! But there are just so many, you get tired of beating the same things over and over agin. You know?"

"Actually, I wouldn't."

"Well, yeah . . . hey, who's that?" Link asks pointing to Aspen who was behind Zelda.

"Oh, this is Aspen White. She's supposed to be a maid but she's treated more like my best friend, hehe."

"Hello, Aspen. Nice to meet you, I'm Link." He smiled offering her his hand. She stepped out from behind Zelda and shook his hand lightly. You saw him tense up a bit as he looked you up and down.

"What's wrong?" She asks retracting her hand quickly.

"Nothing, what made you think there was?"

"You tensed up."

"You noticed that!?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, since you asked, I tensed up when I realized that not only your face was beautiful, but your whole body along with it," he said grinning. Aspen's face turned five shades of red in that moment.

"Your not to bad yourself, Hero of Time," she countered cleverly with a slight smirk. She noticed a light tint of red appear on Link's cheeks and giggled lightly.

"Well, I see you to are going to get along just fine," Zelda interrupted rolling her eyes and walking back to her throne.

"What do you mean by that," Aspen and Link asked in sync (no rhyme intended~).

"Oh, nothing~" Zelda sang as she sat down staring at them to from one to another a smirk appearing on her features. Link and Aspen look at each other at the same time and shrug. They both walk back over to Zelda, where they talked and laughed all afternoon.


End file.
